ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Sega Genesis Classics
| genre = Compilation | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} Sega Genesis Classics (Sega Mega Drive Classics in PAL regions) is a series of compilations featuring Sega Genesis video games released for Microsoft Windows, macOS and Linux. The collections are split into "Volumes", with the first four receiving both physical and digital releases and the fifth volume only being digitally released. Steam versions of these collections exclude Sonic the Hedgehog and ToeJam & Earl games. The former can be purchased as a part of Sonic-related compilations and all games can be purchased separately but at higher prices. Sega re-released the first four physically released volumes as the Sega Genesis Classic Collection: Gold Edition (Sega Mega Drive Classics: Gold Edition in PAL regions), for Microsoft Windows. It is a four-disc set of the forty-six Sega Genesis games from the first four volumes. The collection has configuring keyboard support which provides a personalised gaming experience, as well as a multiplayer mode for a select number of titles. The collection also has save and load functionality that is included in all of the games that allows the player to pick up and play saved games at the exact point they left off. Sega released a free application on Steam on April 28, 2016, called the Sega Genesis Classics Hub (Sega Mega Drive Classics Hub in PAL regions). The application presents a virtual hub, themed after what a bedroom of a Sega fanatic might be like, to play all of the released Sega Genesis games through it. The Hub includes Steam Workshop integration, supporting ROM hacks for these games; within a day of its release, several previously developed ROM hacks were added by users to the Hub s Workshop. Any Sega Genesis games previously purchased on Steam, including collections, are automatically added to players' game libraries in the Hub. A few weeks following the release of the Hub, Sega reported more than 350,000 new purchases of the various games supported by the new software. Sega released a compilation of all of the games included in compilations listed below with some exceptions in an entry simply titled Sega Genesis Classics (Sega Mega Drive Classics in PAL regions) for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on May 29, 2018. It uses the same interface as Sega Genesis Classics Hub, but with added features such as achievements and rewinding in-game. These features were later added to the Sega Genesis Classics Hub. Additionally, select games can be played in their Japanese versions. The compilation released on Nintendo Switch on December 6, 2018. List of games *†: Only available in the physical disc release. *@: Only available in the digital download release. *^: Not available in Nintendo Switch version. *#: Includes alternate region version. Alien Soldier, Dynamite Headdy, Ristar, Streets of Rage 2, and Streets of Rage 3 have Japanese versions. Beyond Oasis includes the French, German, Japanese, and Spanish versions. Landstalker has French and German versions included. References Category:2010 video games Category:Linux games Category:MacOS games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nintendo Switch eShop games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Sega video games Category:Sega Games franchises Category:Sega video game compilations Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games